Merciless
by PhaedraDarkstar
Summary: This is the sequel to Just Maybe! Read that first!   Silver had left, but will his new life go smoothly? Lostandfoundshipping and preciousmetalshipping!
1. Prologue

Here's the sequel to Just Maybe, if you haven't read that then go read it now! This chapter, and this chapter only, is in Gold's point of view, enjoy.

XxxX

We were happy. We really were. With Giovanni gone and Silver recovered, things were great. Sure, Silver was sad for a while at the way things with his Dad had gone, but he put that to the back of his mind, he told me that it was as if nothing had changed, other than he had a couple of scars now. I believed him when he said that he was happy, and he was happiest with me. He even smiled sometimes, but only ever around me. I would hold him, I would kiss him, and I would show him how much I loved him every single day. I never left Silver alone for even a single day without talking to him at least once, whether he liked it or not. He'd look me in the eyes and tell me he loved me. Every. Single. Day.

He changed a little after everything, I know he did. Everyone saw it. Sometimes he'd even have bruises on his face, over his body, sometimes rope burns. I'd been the cause of each one, but I'm not a violent person – loud and playful, sure, but I didn't beat him or anything. He asked me to do these things. Sometimes he'd even be near tears, on his knees, asking…no, begging me to hit him. I hated to see the boy I loved cry in front of me, so I'd do it. He'd ask for me to be more extreme too, of course I'd refuse, but it was impossible when he was the one forcing the escape rope into my hands, telling me exactly how to tie him. He'd tease me and make me _need_ him, then deny me until I'd done as he asked. He wanted me to make him scream. He'd become difficult to please. The only way to so much as satisfy him was to include pain in some way – tie him up, blindfold him, hit him, all manner of things. If we did it my way, he'd still cum, of course, but he wouldn't be happy with it, even I could tell. I love Silver, so I would do these things if it made him smile. That's what anyone would do for the one they love, right?

He told me he loved me. Every day he told me. Every day I told him that I loved him too. So can you imagine my surprise when suddenly he'd left without ever having said a word? That morning I'd tried calling him, but his Pokégear went straight to his automatic answering machine. It was off. Silver never turned off his Pokégear, but I ignored it at first. Maybe he'd turned it off by mistake? Maybe he did turn it off, and I just hadn't realised? Then it got weirder when I got to work and it was only Crys and I. No Silver. Maybe he'd overslept? Maybe he was sick? When, at the end of the day, he hadn't turned up, I called him again to no avail. I went to the Pokémon centre I _knew_ he was staying at. I asked the nurse which room he was staying in, I hoped she'd be able to recall it off the top of her head if I described him. Red hair, pale eyes, black and red jacket, white cargo pants, and black boots – he was pretty recognisable. She knew who I was talking about and, after checking on her computer, she told me that he'd left last night. He'd handed in his key and taken his bag with him. She remembered it well, she'd been on duty that night and had thought it odd that he was leaving in the middle of the night – it was the first time it had happened. Naturally, I was in shock. He'd left. He'd left without telling me. Without even saying goodbye. Now I couldn't get him to answer and I had no idea where he'd gone. My usual grin fell, I took a seat, held my face in my hands, and wept. He was gone. Silver, my boyfriend, the first person I'd ever really loved. He was gone.

I told Crys first. I couldn't pull myself together, she picked me up from the Pokémon centre and took me to my home and into the arms of my uninformed Mum. I'd cried to Crys about my lost love, I'd cried and cried and cried. I had to try and put on a braver face to my Mum. I didn't want her to know I'd lost a lover, especially not at my age, instead I explained that my closest friend had disappeared and I didn't know what to do. She rubbed my back and dried my tears and cooked up some Cinnabar Island Volcano burgers. Even my favourite meal cooked to perfection couldn't numb my bitter sorrow.

I told Blue the next day, when I'd finally stopped crying long enough to call her. I'd hoped she might know where he'd gone, but she was as surprised as I was. She told me that Silver had only said good things about me, there was no indication that he wanted to leave me. She was worried about where her 'brother' could have gone, and why he would go there. Once I hung up my throat was tight and my face was wet again. Through my anguish I could almost see Silver here with me, not being able to look me in the face, tense from seeing me like this. He'd grumble and steal tiny glances at me when he thought I couldn't see him. He'd growl and tell me not to cry so much over stupid things. I'd moan to him about why I was crying and eventually he'd lose it and shout at me and tell me to 'man the fuck up'. Then I would think about what he'd said, and I would swallow my sadness and beam at him and tell him he was right. Then again, if Silver was here, by my side, then I wouldn't be in this pitiful state to start with.

XxxX

What did you think? Tell me in the reviews! Next chapter will be up on…Friday!


	2. Work

Thundercat1: Friday is here! What will happen indeed…

Reddragon67: And so it begins! Dun dun duuun! *Looks at Blue. Puts her on the Sevii Islands.* She doesn't really turn up here either, one day I'll involve her more! Thing is I really like Blue, but I never put her into things, haha! Those muffled screams are definitely screams of joy that the new chapter is up. Definitely.

XxxX

"It's failed us," a deep voice boomed through the room.

"B-but…it could do better! It was only one mistake!" a smaller man stuttered, attempting to reason with the older man before him.

"One mistake is too many," he glowered at the useless grunt who tried to stand against him.

"B-but…Boss," he whimpered, cradling his injured Crobat in his arms.

"No excuses," he growled through bared teeth. He found such strong bonds between such weak things sickening. The man was on his knees now, tears slipping from his blue eyes. He placed the purple creature on the floor delicately, pulling out the dagger he kept on his uniform belt slowly. The Pokémon looked at his owner with curious eyes. It reached a bloody wing towards the face of its owner, attempting to brush the tears away, but cried out as it moved.

"I'm so sorry," the man whispered tenderly to his partner…he remembered catching it as a Zubat in an infested cave years ago. He'd become close to the creature, training it, until it had finally evolved into a Crobat. Where ever he'd been, his Crobat was never far behind. He'd never trained it as hard as Team Rocket did, though. Team Rocket pushed their Pokémon to their limits, regardless of the pain they put them through. It made sense that his Crobat wouldn't be able to do what they wanted it to, but this was too far. He held the blade above the creature in shaking hands. The bat eyed his owner. It whimpered gently and closed its eyes in understanding. He dropped the dagger down on his beloved Pokémon, impaling it straight through its small, purple body. It choked, blood pooling under it, before it finally fell silent. Only hard, strained breathing could be heard in the following silence. The grunt's hands fell from the hilt of his weapon, falling limp at his sides. He couldn't tear his eyes from his murdered comrade. Murdered by his hands. His own…blood-stained…hands.

"Pathetic," the man towering him hissed hatefully. "Bonds should only ever be carefully formed with those things strong enough to fight for you to their very best." Beside him, his well-groomed white Persian mewled, flicking its tail proudly and raising its head. The grunt wanted to shout at the man for such disrespect towards his dead partner, but couldn't find the courage to voice the words he needed. He pulled the blade from the body of his still-warm Pokémon and sheathed it again, silently praying that he'd never need to use it again. He stood, glanced at the man's hateful, cold eyes with his own fearful, watering ones, and quickly spun around and left, dropping the empty Pokéball on the ground as he left. It landed and cracked and broke into pieces. That was the last shred of his Crobat's existence. He cringed as he heard the crunching of bones and the chewing of fresh meat behind him. He turned back, only slightly, and saw that damned Persian standing where his Crobat once laid; lickeding its bloodied mouth clean, devouring any trace of flesh or blood.

"Boss, do we really need to take our measures this far?" a man spoke from behind his Boss.

"But of course Petrel, we cannot have a shred of weakness on this Team. We will be the undeniable greatest," he smirked at the thought of being respected like a King…at last. The executive known as Petrel nodded curtly in response.

"What should I do now Boss?" he asked, standing straight. "It's late, am I on the night shift?"

"No, Archer has that covered; you can retire to your room for tonight."

"Thank you, Boss," he bowed slightly in appreciation, "what are your plans?"

"Well," the man's smirk grew as he thought, "By now I should have a whore waiting in my room." Normally he wouldn't speak to his subordinates so casually, but Petrel was one of his elite, one of his Four Generals of which he was closer to.

"A whore?" he repeated in surprise, his Boss didn't seem the type…until realisation dawned on him, of course. "Silver?" he asked, his voice void of any emotion.

"Exactly," he nodded proudly.

"Way to ruin your relationship with your son…Boss," Petrel turned to leave on that note, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The older man just scoffed and left the room also.

"Finally!" an exasperated sigh greeted the man as he entered his bedroom. His stone eyes observed the petite figure sitting in the middle of his bed, facing him.

"Silver," he breathed, closing the door behind him. "How was your training?" he asked as he slipped off his black leather shoes.

"It was okay," the much younger boy replied as he watched the man with interest. He got to his feet and stood in front of the man, pulling gently at his tie until it undid. "Let me help you," he whispered, pulling the black tie from his neck and throwing it to the floor. His skilled fingers undid each button on the man's jacket, before ridding him of that too.

"My, you're eager today," he looked down at the redhead undressing him curiously.

"I guess all that _hard_ training got me all _hot_," he purred seductively, working the white undershirt from the man's well-toned chest.

"Good," the older man murmured as his trousers were the next thing to go. The small boy grabbed one of his wrists with his slender hands and led him to the large bed. He laid back, watching in joy as his son straddled him, removing his own clothing slowly, looking down at the man beneath him hungrily. The young boy was naked first, his skinny fingers hovering over the waistband of his father's underwear. They were quickly taken care of too, thrown to join the rest of their clothes on the floor.

"You've been working so hard," the boy began to muse, pausing in his speech to suck on his fingers. The man nodded beneath him. "_You_ deserve to be treated," he smirked sexily, reaching his own wet fingers to moisten his entrance. He moaned a little, watching the older man, as he prepared himself. He could feel the man's arousal grow at the sight. He removed his fingers and positioned his hips over the hard cock under him. He slowly eased himself onto it, gasping a little at the intrusion, until he'd taken in the entire shaft. He sat on the man, colour obvious on his pale cheeks. He didn't normally lead the action like this – not at all. He began to move up and down, pushing his hips forward and back as he rode the man. The man grunted in pleasure beneath the redhead, tempted to buck his hips as the boy moved, but small hands kept his hips firmly down. The boy panted and moaned, the large member putting strain on his lesser-developed body. The man's large hands rested on Silver's sides and gently guided him to move faster. He obliged his father, pushing his tired body to move faster. His panting grew heavier as he struggled to keep moving as fast as the older man liked, but he managed it. He wanted the man to explode with ecstasy – tonight was his special treat. Of course, the underage boy wanted this just as much. The boy moved as quickly as his worn muscles would let him, his father's sounds of pleasure telling him that he was doing the right thing. The volume of their noises increased as they both got closer. Silver angled himself so that the cock struck his prostate each time he moved. He knew that men wouldn't be happy if they came before whoever they were screwing, so Silver always made sure that it didn't happen. He also wouldn't use his hands if he was doing his father; he knew the older man didn't like it. The boy shouted the man's name as he came, his sticky fluid coating the man's chest. A couple more movements did it for him too, as he reached his own climax inside his son with a loud grunt. The two parted bodies quickly, both satisfied with their latest experience.

"I liked that surprise," the man hummed, looking at his son's naked, tired body as he panted desperately. Suddenly the boy was on him again, his face inches from the whiteness on his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'll clean it," he offered, extending his tongue delicately to clean the skin of his father. The action reminded the man of his Persian lapping milk, and he couldn't help but love it.

He was the founder and leader of the underground criminal organisation known as Team Rocket, he was ruthless – infamous for his cruelty. He was feared over several regions, his face and name were well known. He was a man who was fucking his own underage son. His name…was Giovanni.

XxxX

Review and tell me what you thought! Next update will be on Monday.


	3. Old and New Friends

Thundercat1: Giovanni and his derogatory terms! Thanks! Well…a lot happens in this chapter, since it's so long!

Reddragon67: Did you not appreciate Persian's role? Haha! Hmm, maybe…maybe not? You'll see? Story force-field will be down at the end of this fic! Then you can tear Giovanni up all you like. Don't worry Blue, you'll get a role in my next fic – I'll even write you some dialogue! My goodness, this het shipper *loves* it! Let's give them some more to *love*, yeah?

XxxX

A brightly dressed raven-haired youth walked through the busy town of Goldenrod with his trusted Aipom draped around his shoulders. He'd been accompanying Crystal while she was shopping, but now she'd gone back to Violet and he was left bored. There was nothing to do back in New Bark, so he figured he'd take a wonder and ended up here. He sighed, his boredom still present. Golden eyes scanned the city lazily, until one particular sight caught his attention. He stopped walking completely, bright eyes wide with surprise. His feet started moving without his consent, before he'd even realised it he was running, his eyes fixed on the one person amongst the crowds that had captured his attention – a black clad figure with fire red hair. His hand reached out as he approached the person, spinning him around by his shoulder. Pale eyes met his, just as wide in shock.

"Silver," he whispered, as if to confirm this person was who he thought. The redhead was speechless, just staring at the other in disbelief.

"Gold," he finally choked out, "what are you doing here?" Gold's eyes narrowed as he found his voice properly.

"No, what are _you_ doing here?" he spoke confidently and louder than before. Silver didn't even look like he was going to try and answer that, so Gold shook his head and asked what was really on his mind. "Where did you go?" Silver bit his lip, and looked away. Gold grabbed Silver's skinny wrists suddenly, causing the boy to look at him again. "Tell me," he hissed.

"Let go of me," Silver growled back, glaring back at him. Gold loosened his grip a little, taking a shaky step back from him. He didn't want to threaten Silver.

"I love you," he breathed, his eyes welling to the brim.

"Gold…" Silver fidgeted with his sleeves a little, looking down at the floor, "don't."

"Don't what, Silver?" Gold's will to cry became anger as he tightened his hands into fists by his sides.

"Don't be like this," he spoke calmly in response to Gold's rage, looking back at those bright eyes he knew so well. Gold couldn't take it any longer; he lunged out, gripping Silver's shoulders tightly and yanking him into rough kiss. He'd missed those lips so much; he flicked his tongue over the stunned boy's lips. When there was no movement, he forced his tongue between them, exploring the mouth he'd tasted so often as if it were the first time. He felt Silver's hands on his chest, trying to pry him away. Gold retracted his tongue and broke the kiss, staring curiously into light, shocked eyes.

"Silver," he murmured gently, feeling his tears building again. Suddenly he found himself having been shoved to the ground, and in the blur of movement he saw that familiar head of red dash away. Once he'd regained his senses, Silver was gone and he had no idea where. All the feelings he'd felt when the boy had first left came rushing back to him all at once. He struggled back to his feet and swallowed hard. He wasn't going to cry in such a public place. He took a few deep breathes and walked away, heading back towards home, trying to put all the memories of the boy to the back of his mind, although that seemed impossible.

Another hand grasped his shoulder tightly – he'd really had enough of people touching him against his will today.

"What happened there?" a green haired man adorned in Team Rocket executive garb asked, his voice lacked any concern, instead it was firm, almost demanding.

"It doesn't matter," Silver muttered angrily, keeping his eyes fixated downwards.

"You're lucky that your little outburst didn't gain us any pursuers," he checked the surrounding area to confirm this. Silver huffed.

"Yeah…real lucky," he bitterly spoke, crossing his arms across his chest. "Proton, we should go back," he turned to head back to the Team Rocket base with the executive, Proton, following him closely.

The two returned to the rocket base in silence and immediately reported to Giovanni. Silver explained that their cover was blown and they had to leave. Giovanni accepted this and told Silver to go train while he had a private conversation with Proton.

"Silver," a familiar authoritative voice boomed through the large training room. The child halted what he was doing and leapt down to the floor, recalling his Pokémon. He dusted himself off and faced his father.

"Yes?" he asked after a beat of silence.

"Proton told me you met with someone today, which is why you two had to leave," he explained in a cool tone, watching the child.

"I didn't meet with him," Silver protested, "He saw me and approached me!"

"Not just anyone though," Giovanni continued as if the boy had said nothing, "that _Gold_ boy," he spat the name angrily.

"Yes…it was Gold," Silver fidgeted and looked away. He could tell his father was angry.

"And apparently he proclaimed his love for you," the man crossed his arms, awaiting proper explanation.

"Gold came up to me before I even knew he was there. Then he told me that he loved me, so I pushed him away and left," Silver turned back to face Giovanni, staring him in the eyes.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" The question took Silver by surprise. 'Do I still love Gold?' The redhead was silent while he thought, but Giovanni chimed in before he could answer. "Pathetic," he scoffed, walking towards the boy in a threatening fashion. Silver watched his father nervously, almost trembling in anticipation of what he would do next. Strong hands clutched his shoulders tightly and the man's face was suddenly in the boy's. He pulled the boy towards him into a crushing kiss. Silver didn't move, just kissed back. He parted his lips to let his father's tongue into his mouth and entertained it with his own eagerly. The older man pulled back, keeping his dark eyes fixated on his son's face. "I am the only one you need," he sounded almost…sincere. "I'm the only one you will have," he added as a snarl.

"I only want you," Silver whispered back, giving his father a gentle peck on the lips. The man's grip on his shoulders didn't ease – if anything he held on tighter, pain began to pool where his powerful fingertips pressed into the boy's pale skin. Giovanni yanked the boy into a tight embrace, he could hardly breathe due to the pressure on his rib cage.

"You're _mine_," he hissed dangerously into the child's ear.

"I know," he quietly replied, nuzzling into his father's chest.

"You _belong_ to me," he continued to growl, to affirm his place. Silver just nodded against the man. He knew it was wrong, that no one should be objectified like this, but for some reason he didn't have an issue with it. He felt…warm knowing that this man wanted him so much. This man…loved him so much.

"Boss," a firm voice rang through the room. Giovanni shifted to look at the doorway, Silver peeping over his shoulder. "Am I breaking up a tender moment?" the man taunted. Silver was sure he was glaring at him. He suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Archer," Giovanni released Silver from his arms and turned to face the teal-haired executive.

"There's a group of grunts expecting to see you, Boss. Group 23B," Archer stood up straight keeping his eyes locked on the powerful man.

"Very well," Giovanni nodded towards the executive. "This won't take long," he informed Silver briefly, "Archer will amuse you in the meantime." With that, the man left the room, leaving the pair in silence.

"You don't need to stay," the redhead broke the silence between them, turning to face the man properly.

"Don't be foolish, I was given a direct order," he continued to speak in a serious tone as he took a couple of steps into the room. "How do you wish to be entertained?" Silver thought for a moment, he could have so much fun with this, but he decided against his mischievous ideas.

"You could just talk to me," he spoke like it was the most obvious solution there was.

"Fine," Archer nodded, still in official mode. "You and the boss," he began cautiously, "would you say that you two were in love?" It was the only thing he could think of to speak to the child about – a common interest. The boy seemed taken aback by the question, however.

"No, we're not in love," he spat as if the very idea was foul, "don't be ridiculous."

"Well, with the way you two were acting, is it really surprising that I asked?" he folded his arms and watched Silver closely.

"Why would he love me?" the redhead asked bitterly. "It's a stupid idea. What would he stand to gain from having emotional attachments?" His stared at the executive with hard eyes, an expression a child shouldn't wear.

"Why would he sleep with you then? What would he gain from that?" He tried to reason with the boy, his fascination in the matter growing. 'So we're the rocket gossip?' Silver thought to himself, annoyed at the way people were.

"Sleeping with someone and claiming to be in love with someone are very different things," he sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "He doesn't love me at all, I'm just someone to fuck," he stared intently at the ground, suddenly looking dissatisfied with the situation he was in.

"Do you love him?" he was starting to see the boy in a different way – he hadn't realised that he was so…aware of the situation.

"Well, I left someone who loved me, and who I loved, for my father who intends to use me for his own perverse enjoyment," he met the teal eyes of the rocket before him.

"That's fucked up," he shrugged, amused.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Silver rolled his eyes.

"So, what's the deal? Are you kinky or easy?" Archer had realised that due to his attitude Silver wouldn't take insult to such a question.

"It started out that I just didn't have the resolve to stop him," he sighed, before smirking, "now I'm just a masochist, I guess."

"I see," the man nodded, somewhat enjoying the child's straight-up behaviour. The redhead took a few steps towards the taller man lazily.

"I want to go to the main house," Silver stated, staring at Archer neutrally. The executive nodded and stepped to the side to let the boy through and followed him through the base until they came to the adjoined house area. One moment they were in a room full of crates, then they went through a door and suddenly they were in a dressed up hallway leading to various domestic rooms. The child led them through to the living room where he proceeded to the sofa and leapt onto the plush furnishing, taking off his boots and sitting cross-legged on the seat. Archer, however, had a very different incentive. He walked over to a glass cupboard full of bottles, took out one of said bottles containing a brown liquid and grabbed two tumblers.

"Expensive stuff," he chortled, popping off the cap with glee.

"That's my Dad's, you probably shouldn't be having it," the boy pointed out unenthusiastically. One of the partially filled glasses was suddenly thrust in his face.

"I won't tell if you don't," the man spoke with a devilish grin, mischievousness written all over his face. Silver smirked back at the man, copying the devious expression as he took the glass from the man.

"Deal," he nodded as he took a sip of the foul tasting liquid. He made a face at the unexpected taste as Archer poured some into his glass.

"Like it?" the man teased, taking a seat next to the sofa, a table separating the two seating areas.

"Why do grown-ups drink this?" he asked, staring at the clear, brown drink in the light.

"Because it's very alcoholic, and that means it gets you drunk faster," he explained, taking a gulp from his own drink.

"What is it?" He took another cautious sip, cringing at the taste again, before giving up on tasting it and taking a much bigger mouthful of it. He choked quickly, his throat burning from the sudden, large intake of alcohol, though he quickly recovered.

"Whisky," Archer swirled it around the glass, "good stuff, too," he added with a proud grin. Archer gulped down the last of his glass and prepared to pour himself a second. Silver saw this and would not be outdone by the man, so he quickly downed the rest of his and shoved his glass next to Archer's, signalling for him to fill that one too. They sat drinking and talking about anything (mostly Team Rocket stuff though, since that was something they both knew about). They'd soon finished the first bottle, so Archer grabbed a second, poured them out new drinks, and plonked himself down next to Silver. The boy was confused by the man's change of seating, but didn't question it as they both continued to drink, neither wanting to let the other finish theirs first. Silver felt odd – he'd never drank like this before. He felt warm and the room looked wrong, like it was moving. It sounds nauseating, but he was enjoying it. Strangely the horrid taste didn't bother him anymore, and he'd become conditioned to the burning sensation. His face felt hotter than normal, as the blush across his face would suggest. He noticed Archer's face get a bit redder too, although the man seemed to be less affected by the copious amounts of alcohol they were going through. Soon everything seemed funnier to the pair, especially all the gossip Archer seemed to have accumulated.

"No way!" the child exclaimed through his giggles.

"It's true, the first time he cut off a Slowpoke tail, he cried!" Archer kicked his feet with laughter.

"And yet he's still with Team Rocket?"

"He got used to it," Archer shrugged, still laughing, although the laughter was slowly dying down, which meant only one thing: another bottle! Halfway through the third, Silver leant lazily against the executive.

"How am I supposed to hide this from Dad now," he whined, feeling very, very…odd. The man's chest vibrated under his head as he chuckled.

"Guess I made this hard for you," he continued to laugh heartily, taking another big gulp from his glass. The boy paused, shifting so that he was facing Archer, their noses inches apart. Archer studied the boy closely, taking interest in his peculiar pale irises and white pupils that looked as if they lacked sight. His blazing red hair which was oddly long for such a rough boy and made him look rather feminine, Archer thought, especially close up. 'Even his appearance is deceptive!'

"Very…" the boy leaned forward a little closer, whispering slowly, "_hard_." Archer had to admit that the child being so forward was pretty hot. Drunk or not. The man tilted his head and leaned forward, closing the small gap between them, his lips landing clumsily on Silver's. The two claimed each other's mouths hungrily; Silver's unsteady hands attacked the executive's top, removing the white over layer which was quickly followed by his black under top, revealing his torso entirely. Archer pushed the boy down onto the sofa so that he was hovering over the boy, their lips still moving against each other drunkenly. The older man unzipped Silver's jacket and pushed it back so that his hands could easily slide up the boy's plain black top. He broke the kiss and instead placed his lips on Silver's neck, littering the pale skin with messy, lusty kisses. The boy wriggled beneath the man, leaning his neck more into the kisses, silently asking for more as he made little noises of approval.

"Archer!" a voice suddenly bellowed through the room, overpowering the sounds of kisses and almost-moans.

"B-Boss," he jolted up from the boy, stuttering as he looked at Giovanni's furious face. Silver sat up a little, keeping his eyes locked on his father.

"When I said to amuse him, this was not what I had in mind!" he growled as Archer tried to re-dress himself as quickly as possible, as if that would make Giovanni forget what he'd seen. "I did not give you the permission to drink _my_ whisky or touch _my_ son!"

"I'm sorry boss!" he rushed to his feet, bowing a little in front of the authoritative man.

"You have one chance to explain yourself," he raised a finger to emphasise his point, "go."

"I didn't think it'd end up like that! I drank your whisky because I wanted to drink what _you_ drank, sir," he bowed again nervously, "and…and that," he gestured towards Silver, who was now kneeling on the sofa, looking over the arm at the scene. "_That_ was all his doing! I would never go against your wishes Boss!" It's true, Archer was the most obedient Rocket, and he practically worshipped Giovanni. He glanced over at Silver's flushed face and slightly guilty expression and had no issue believing that.

"Leave," he commanded. Archer hastily obliged, almost dashing away, leaving the father and son alone. Giovanni took a few slow steps over to Silver. A thud could be heard from the hallway, suggesting Archer had run into the Rocket Base.

"Are you angry with me?" Silver asked in a childishly ashamed and slurred tone. He watched Giovanni closely, his pale eyes still glazed with lust. Giovanni leaned down to the sitting boy, his lips brushing against his son's ear lightly.

"Make it up to me," he whispered gently, "slut," he hissed, leaning his lips in to touch the boy's ear more fully, sending a shiver up the boy's spine. The man's tongue flicked over his cartilage, teasing the child. He placed his teeth around the area of thin skin and bit down on the tip of his ear, gently at first, but he kept pressing against it until he got a whimper and a wince out of the boy. He moved away from the boy with satisfaction, grabbing the still partially full glass that had once belonged to Archer and downed the contents. Silver, still feeling competitive, finished his too. "Do you want more?" the man asked, his eyes narrowed in a maliciously teasing way as he gestured at their empty glasses. Silver nodded. "Then say it," he growled huskily.

"I want more," Silver whispered with a seductive smirk. The man grabbed the bottle by the neck and filled his mouth with the drink. He pulled the bottle away from his lips and pushed them against those of his son's. Silver opened his mouth to give his father entry; Giovanni opened his mouth and thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth. The alcohol he'd kept in his mouth flowed freely between them, their tongues dancing in the smoky tasting liquid. The boy swallowed it as it entered his mouth, moving his tongue and lips with his father's. Giovanni broke the kiss and gulped down a mouthful of whisky for himself. He took another couple of gulps, then handed the rest of the bottle to Silver, who promptly downed the earthy drink. He put the glass bottle back down on the table as his father's lips rested comfortably against his once more. Their mouths moved against each other, Giovanni moved closer to Silver, standing between the child's legs while his hands groped at the pale flesh under his top. Their lips separated, Giovanni briefly met the redhead's hungry gaze before laying his lips against the boy's neck and ravaging the sensitive skin with his mouth and tongue. Silver let out sounds of pleasure, his blush deepening as he panted from the repeated stimulation this night. The older man's hands moved from the child's torso to his legs, he stroked his hands down the boy's thighs, pulling his lower body closer to his own. He unbuttoned the boy's cargo pants hastily, ridding him of them and his underwear in a single movement. Running his tongue along Silver's throat and jaw line, he removed his own black trousers, stripping his lower half also. The man spat into his hand, then resumed working on the side of Silver's neck as he spread his saliva onto his throbbing member. He slowly pushed a finger moist with the leftover spit into his son, then another finger, spreading the moisture. When his fingers moved easily inside the boy, he pulled them out and pressed the tip of cock against Silver's prepared hole. He returned his mouth onto his son's chapped lips, kissing the boy messily and intensely as he began to enter him. He penetrated the boy slowly, continuing to kiss his son. Once he was completely in, he stilled momentarily, before starting to move, thrusting back and forth, slowly at first, but he picked up the pace quickly, obliging Silver's moans and begging between kisses. Soon he was going at Silver hard and fast, both of them panting and moaning and sweating. Silver shifted himself so that his father's hot flesh rubbed against his prostate, pushing him over the edge quickly. He cried out loudly as he came, the white liquid hitting the blazer his father wore. He didn't seem to care as he also came into his son, holding the boy close as he continued to move, riding out their orgasms. Their bodies parted, the man grunting and removing his blazer upon realisation. Silver thought for a moment that Giovanni would flip out, but he didn't. They both redressed in silence.

"I hope that taught you a lesson," he finally spoke, sitting next to Silver on the sofa.

"A lesson?" the boy blinked.

"Act like a slut and you'll be treated like one," Giovanni shrugged, as if it had been obvious.

"I can't exactly say I hated that though," Silver admitted, thinking over his father's words. Giovanni just barked a couple of beats of laughter and stood, stretching himself out.

"I'm tired and you're drunk, time for bed," he stated, leaving the room with Silver in tow. The pair headed up to the bedroom that they tended to share, got changed and got into the large double bed.

XxxX

I couldn't break this chapter up, so it's a big chapter. To compensate, you can wait a little longer for the next one! Next update on Friday!


	4. Lazy

Reddragon67: Sees the light! Maybe one day he'll see that it's not normal… Loving the rainbow duct tape, got ta say. Wow, the fanservice for that shipper is certainly coming thick and fast (immature giggle) in this fic! So happy that she left her post at your review sessions to read over her script!

Thundercat1: Aww, lame! Thanks for the review – you reminded me that I needed to update! Naughty man! :P

XxxX

The next morning, Silver awoke to the soothing sensation of his father holding him closely and stroking through his hair. Silver was a light sleeper, so the man can't have been doing this long. The child kept his eyes shut and shuffled in closer to the touch, nuzzling into the older man's chest. Giovanni smiled to himself at his son's loving actions. After a couple of minutes of the two staying still, Giovanni suddenly stopped and shifted the boy away from him. His light eyes snapped open in surprise.

"We've stayed in bed long enough," he stated, sitting up, pushing the duvet back and swinging his legs round to the side of the bed. Silver draped his arms lazily over the older man's shoulders, leaning his head into the crook of his neck.

"I don't want to get up yet," he complained, tightening his grip of the man.

"Why?" he demanded, not moving.

"I want to stay in bed with you longer," he attempted to reason, but upon hearing his father huff, he rethought his strategy, "and my head hurts," he finally admitted, leaning entirely on him.

"That's your own fault for drinking too much," he grunted, attempting to shrug the child off.

"No it's not," he whined, "its Archer's fault!" Giovanni sighed.

"Fine, you can stay in bed a while longer, but I'm going to work," he stood without saying anything more, causing Silver to fall back onto the bed. He watched his father dress and leave for work, without him even saying 'bye'. Silver sat cross-legged on the bed for a little while after he'd left, staring at the door as if he was waiting for the man to come back. He sighed. He'd gone back to Giovanni because he loved his cruelty and hard ways, the thrill of being hurt, being used and taken for granted, was better than anything he could imagine. But every now and then Giovanni would show a slightly softer side of himself, like just then when he was lying in bed with him and stroking his hair. Sometimes even Silver liked a little kindness every so often. Maybe that's why he'd loved Gold so much, especially before his father had invaded his life. Maybe it was Gold's kindness which was so…amazing. But Gold had been far too kind; it had become so bland and boring! To the point that Silver wasn't even certain he was still alive. Being with his father, being with Team Rocket, was far more exciting than his previous life had been. However, this was exciting and all, but sometimes he did long for a little more affection. The boy rubbed his eyes and crawled back into the bed, hiding under the duvet so that the sunlight couldn't get to him. Maybe he did drink a little too much last night. The child's mind drifted off to various events of the night before, more exactly, to him and Archer. He'd been enjoying himself at the time, but was it such a good idea? Giovanni had been pretty angry with the both of them, but he seemed to get over it quickly enough, although he and Archer hadn't really gone very far when he'd walked in. He let out a final sigh, closed his eyes and tried to stop thinking about all the things plaguing his mind and fall asleep. The child woke with a start the sound of a deafeningly loud slam. He jolted upright, his red hair a mess from sleeping under the covers. He saw Giovanni standing in front of the door, a few steps away from the foot of the bed. The boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes groggily, looking cautiously at his father from behind his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked once he noticed the anger flaring across Giovanni's face.

"You're _still_ in bed," he fumed, glowering at the boy. Silver moved his hands down, watching his father with wide, worried eyes.

"Is it late?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Silver," he hissed, "it's past midday!" he bellowed in a threatening tone causing the child to wince slightly.

"Sorry," he squeaked almost as a reflex, "I fell asleep after you left so I didn't know," he tried to explain himself as best he could, gripping the edge of the duvet. The man swiftly moved over to the side of bed, towering over it. Silver looked up at the man, fear beginning to pool in his stomach. Fear and that odd feeling that he loved, that thrill. The man grabbed the fabric and ripped it from the bed, throwing it to the side of the room. Silver clamped his eyes shut, folding his knees up to his chest to try and make himself smaller in self-defence.

"You could have got a lot of training in while you've been asleep," he growled, lunging a hand out at the boy and grabbing one of his arms too tightly. Silver opened his eyes and looked at Giovanni.

"I know," he whimpered, hoping Giovanni would go easy on him if he seemed to regret his actions. Unfortunately no such luck had befallen the boy as the older man hauled the child out of the bed, the action so sudden and powerful that the boy was flung straight onto his knees with a painful thud. He let out a small sound of pain.

"Useless!" the man spat, pulling the boy upright by his shoulders. "You're completely useless!" he shouted into the child's face, causing him to close his eyes again and try to draw back from the man to no avail. "Pathetic and weak," he continued to insult his son. "You're just a fucked up, stupid slut!" his lips were pulled back to bare his teeth like a rabid Raticate. Silver opened his eyes slightly once he thought Giovanni had finished yelling at him, regarding the man with fright and sorrow. His body trembled, the man's strong hands still clenching the feeling out of his shoulders. The boy nodded frantically, blindly agreeing with everything the man had said in an attempt to get out of this. "And you agree?" he shouted again in a ludicrous voice, tightening his hold of the boy and throwing him against the wall. Silver coughed as he regained his footing, the sudden blow to his body bringing the pain back into his head. Giovanni was suddenly in front of him, their forms close, his sneering face inches away from Silver's.

"W-would you rather I argued?" Silver stuttered shakily. The man just made an incoherent growl and shoved his lips onto Silver's in a rough kiss. The redhead tried to make a sound of protest, but the older man just bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to make the boy attempt to cry out in pain as the skin broke and the taste of his own blood entered his mouth along with the strong tongue of his father. He attempted to move away from his father, but the wall blocked any way of escape, his father's arms holding him against it. Giovanni darted his tongue around inside the boy's mouth, tasting every bit of it as he tried to make the boy's tongue move with his, but it resisted. Annoyed, Giovanni retracted his tongue and pulled away from Silver's now red lips and instead began kissing aggressively at his neck. Silver kept his mouth shut as best he could, but his neck was just one place he could not resist. His body betrayed him, his knees weakening as he trembled more to try and keep his balance. He bent his neck more into the source of the kissing, biting his own lips to try and keep quiet. The man began to bite and nip at his neck, the slight pain sending the boy into a deeper feeling of pleasure. He could no longer hide the moans he was stifling, as one escaped his lips. The man stopped, satisfied with that, one of his sadistic smirks crawling across his face. Silver felt the heat in his face; he was embarrassed that even though he didn't want to like what his father was doing, he didn't seem to have any control over himself. Giovanni owned him, therefore he owned the boy's body, and he was just making that clear.

"You can't resist me," he murmured into the child's ear, his hands running down from his shoulders, down his sides before coming to rest on his hips. His fingers slid under his pyjama top, resting on the skin of his protruding hip bones. Silver tried to make a sound of complaint as the man's lips traced over his jaw line slowly, the tip of his tongue tracing down it.

"Fuck you," he protested his voice still uncertain but a little flare had sparked up inside of him. The thrill must have kicked in. The man halted his previous teasing, his smirk growing a little slyer.

"Oh my, there's still some bite left in you," he whispered through his teeth, his tone something between glee and anticipation.

"You didn't think that I was broken already, did you?" Silver asked, his confidence growing, his own bloody lips curving into some sort of cocky variation of his father's smirk. Giovanni let a roll of laughter slip from his throat.

"I still think you are," he seethed at the boy, "you're insane although you want to hide it and you refuse to admit it, even to yourself," he flicked his tongue out, licking his son's cheek creepily, "but why else would you have left that boy for…me," he whispered the last part, drawing little circles on one side of his hips with a single finger. Silver thought for a moment. That was true, thinking about it from a regular person's point of view, of course he was insane for making this crazy, illegal and incestuous decision. He dared to glance into the eyes of his father, those smug, dark eyes. In that moment Silver knew that Giovanni had won this point, and he knew it too. The man dug his nails into the firm skin of his hips, breaking the skin and causing the child to wince a little. He pulled his hands away, quickly unbuttoning Silver's top and pulling it from his shoulders, throwing it to the side. He rested one hand on the scar on his ribs. "Remember what I am capable of," he spoke in a low voice, tracing around the shape of the mark. Silver flinched slightly; he didn't like to remember that day. That day that turned him into whatever he is now. His normally cold and unfeeling eyes suddenly flashed full of danger. Silver had come to terms with Giovanni being completely insane, but it still frightened him when he'd suddenly go into full on psycho mode. One of his large hands balled into a fist as he brought it down against Silver's ribs. The boy staggered slightly, using the wall to keep himself upright. The fist hit him again, in the same place, and again, and again. Soon Silver was leaning entirely on the wall, coughing, attempting to fill to his lungs with air. Giovanni seized the boy's throat in one rough hand, lifting the child off of his feet, pinning him to the wall. Silver gritted his teeth, panicking slightly as he realised he couldn't breathe. He tried to pry the man's hand from his throat with his hands but he was lacking the strength needed – maybe from the earlier beating, maybe because he wasn't feeling well. He looked into his father's eyes, hoping to see some alien glint of mercy, but he didn't even look like he was going to stop soon. The child's chest expanded and deflated uselessly in a jerky fashion that made his tender ribs hurt with each attempted breath. His lungs felt like they were burning.

"Stop," he used some of what little air he had to choke out the word desperately. The man before him simply chuckled with delight, tightening his grip. The boy let out a small, strangled sound of pain. He could feel the skin of his throat being pressed hard against the bones of his Adam's apple, and that being pushed back into his airway. Before long he began to feel faint, the room and Giovanni smirking face began to darken as he lost the strength to even keep his hands up. They fell limply to his sides as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Then there was a sudden burst of air flood down his throat. He realised he'd been dropped and had fallen to his knees, he was panting hard like an exhausted Growlithe. He looked up cautiously to try and gauge the man's expression, that anger was still present. He simply pointed to the cover-less bed, a silent command. The child struggled to stand, one hand resting against his own throat in an attempt to soothe it. He walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Giovanni just continued to watch him, so Silver moved back into the centre of the large furnishing, feeling very uncomfortable under his hard gaze. The man removed his shoes and knelt on the bed, approaching Silver quickly. He shoved the child down into a lying position as he crawled on top of the boy. He grabbed the edge of Silver's pyjama trousers and yanked those off of him along with his underwear, leaving the boy completely naked underneath him. His cheeks reddened with the humiliation of being the only one in any state of undress. The man reached for his belt and slowly unsheathed his Team Rocket dagger, holding it up so that the light glinted off of it. He pressed the blade against the side of Silver's face, glaring at him intensely.

"I'll make sure you behave," he snarled, "after this, you'll never even be tempted to disobey me, nor will you even be tempted to miss any of your training. You will want to dedicate every moment of your very existence to Team Rocket, and me," he grinned with such twisted glee, his insane eyes soaking up every inch of Silver's terrified form. "Everyone will know that you are _mine_." He slowly lowered the knife, allowing the edge of the blade to tease the boy's skin, not yet leaving any marks.

"D-Dad," he stuttered, watching the man with wide, terrified eyes, "you're being really crazy…please don't do this," he begged, much to Giovanni's delight.

"I thought you liked this," he mocked, "I thought you loved it when I went crazy and harmed you," he leaned his face closer to Silver's, as the child attempted to move away from him. That earned him a little nick to the side, he gasped in surprise. "Don't try to resist me, I thought we had already been through this," he spoke slowly, making sure Silver understood each and every one of his words. Silver gave a small, scared nod, watching the man's every movement. The older man sat back on his knees, giving the child space to breathe, as he ran a hand along the boy's leg, ending the exploration at his thigh. He pushed the leg upwards, so that it was bent at the knee, and licked his lips with predator-like joy. Silver didn't know what Giovanni was going to do, and didn't want to know. He stayed lying down, not even looking at his father anymore, just staring up at the ceiling, waiting for something to happen. The boy hissed and tightened his hands around the sheets under him as pain ran through him. Giovanni slid the blade across the skin of his son's inner thigh, watching with enjoyment as the red liquid oozed from the slice. Silver shut his eyes tightly and tried to keep himself still as the man cut him again. He knew that if he moved, then his leg would only get cut worse. He knew that it was better to just endure what his father wanted to do to him than try to…resist him. The man sighed, bored with these little cuts that he was taking slowly. He grinned, tightened his hold of the hilt, and began to slash a lot faster with a lot less care, letting the cuts overlap and criss-cross. Silver's hisses became cries of pain, as he still fought not to move, not to squirm and try to break free. He felt tears building in the corners of his eyes. He grit his teeth and tried to kill the sounds he wanted to make in his mouth, no longer letting them pass his lips. Giovanni shouldn't get the pleasure of hearing what he was causing. Giovanni finally stopped, letting the leg drop back down straight, blood running onto the exposed sheets. The man patted Silver's other leg, so the boy brought it up like the other had been. "You're being very obedient," he noted with a smirk. He slashed wildly at his inner thigh, like he had done with the other, mangling the flesh uncaringly with the knife. Silver breathed deeply, almost growling, keeping his teeth knit tightly together, not letting any cries or whimpers out. Eventually the man was done with that leg too, tapping his bent knee as a signal to lower it. Silver looked over at the man with wet eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows. The older man grabbed one of his son's shoulders and flipped him over quickly so that he was lying on his front, his face full of mattress. He let out a surprised noise and tried to rise himself up onto his hands and knees, but a heavy-handed blow to his back told him not to do that. Once he'd settled flat on his front he felt the cold metal of the blade touch the skin of his back gently and trace down the central line of his spine, too light to be breaking the skin. The blade stopped just above the left-hand side of his pelvis. The sharp steel was pushed into his skin, breaking the thin layer. Silver accidently bit down on his lower lip, forgetting it had already been bitten, causing himself to wince. The blade started upwards in a straight line, the blade being pushed down hard. It reached just below the child's left shoulder, and then curved off over his spine, the metal being pushed against the bone causing the boy to let out a whimper unwillingly. The man finished the pattern above the right of his pelvis, Silver hoped he was done and let out a breath of relief which was very short lived as the blade shot off again, going over the shape repeatedly, each time carving the boy deeper, each time hurting him far more. Silver buried his face in his arms and curled his toes, trying not to wiggle and disturb his father's exact design. He let out high pitched cries into the bed, and soon his could feel his arms becoming damp. He realised that his tears couldn't stay behind his eyes any longer, not that he was surprised. Giovanni stopped when he was satisfied with the level of destruction he'd let loose on the boy's back, he raised the blade to his lips and lapped up the beautiful crimson juice, then, once the blade was clean once more, he had an idea. His hand sneaked under the child's chin, his fingers spread and clutched the boy's jaw, lifting his head above his arms so that he was looking at the headboard. The knife was thrust in front of his face. "Lick it," he demanded bluntly, growling in the boy's ear. The child hesitantly reached out his tongue to touch the side of the shimmering object and shuddered when he realised it was already wet. He continued to lick it through, coating the entire blade in his own saliva. Giovanni's arm wrapped itself between his jaw and neck as the man pulled him back further, bending his back uncomfortably. The man placed the tip of the sharp dagger between the boy's lips, sliding it in his mouth slowly, giving the boy time to part his lips and teeth to let the blade through. Silver trembled anxiously, he still had no idea what his father was thinking, but he was starting to fear for his life. Admittedly this fear got his adrenaline flowing in that thrilling way he loved, but at the same time he wasn't really sure if this was worth it. Silver's head was tilted upwards as the knife was pushed into his mouth and over his tongue. The boy made sure that his tongue wasn't touching the edge of the blade at any time. The tip of the blade reached the back of his throat, causing Silver to gag, the reflex tightening his throat around the dagger painfully. He tried to cough but couldn't, and the intruding object wasn't going to move away soon. His mouth opened wider as he tried to keep calm and breath, but this seemed to have been seen as permission to push the dagger further down his throat, letting the hilt pass into his mouth. The child's stomach clenched, the taste of the cold metal unpleasant in his mouth, and it was really setting him off gagging. His shoulders shook as he let out a choked sob, tears flowing from the corners of his eyes and down the sides of his face, dripping down onto Giovanni's suit sleeve. The blade was pulled out of his mouth in one swift movement, catching on the side of his throat and tongue. He hissed at the stinging sensation and the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. "What are you crying for?" he snarled at the boy, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around his throat.

"I-it h-hurts," he sobbed, trying to control his breathing but failing. The man's arm released his throat roughly, and then he grabbed the back of his hair and pushed his face against the bed.

"Looks like I'll just have to **fuck** the pathetic out of you," he snapped loudly at him. His large calloused hands took hold of the child's skinny hips and pulled them upwards so that his rear was completely exposed to him. Silver shuddered as he was positioned, the pose being familiar to him. Then the child paled at the next thing he felt. The tip of something thin and cold was positioned at his entrance, the point at the very tip being pushed slowly in. The boy opened his eyes wide and unburied his face, so that he was facing the headboard again.

"Please…please don't," his voice was shaky and terrified. He received no acknowledgement that the man had even heard him as the object was pushed into him a little more. He felt some pain around the dagger; he was tense (for obvious reasons) and so was tight around the sharp blade, so it had begun to cut into him. He tried to relax the muscles, but it was difficult, no, it was impossible. The blade was too cold and too _sharp_ for him to possibly relax around it! He let out a whimper as it was pushed deeper into him, the blade became wider the more that went it, which meant it cut more of him. The dagger stopped once it was about half in, Silver hoped silently that it would be taken out of him and wouldn't be used anymore, but that was wishful thinking. The knife was pulled back to the tip, and then pushed in again. Silver let out small cries of pain as the cuts were deepened while he was essentially fucked with half the blade. An ear-splitting shriek of pain tore through the room as Giovanni thrust the entire blade into his son, even some of the hilt was pushed into him. The older man left the blade where it was, relishing in the sound that was just emitted from his son. He grabbed the hilt and pulled the entire blade out of the child, beaming at the re-bloodied object. The dagger was sheathed; Silver finally breathed his sigh of relief as he heard the 'shhhhh' of it being put away. Then he heard Giovanni removing his belt and trousers hastily, throwing them around the room. Silver absent-mindedly noted the messiness of the room – there were all sorts of things thrown across the floor. The redhead wasn't surprised that his father was going to fuck him; this was how any punishment always turned out. Sometimes he'd be nice about it, other times he'd be vile about it – like now, but this stage of the punishment didn't scare him. It should have. The older man didn't prepare himself – he didn't really need to though. He rammed himself in without warning, thrusting himself all the way in as quickly as he could, enjoying Silver's desperate cries of pain. It hurt the boy a lot. The speed of entry and size of the man caused the boy to stretch around him suddenly, tearing the already made cut further. His father started moving without giving the child the time to adjust, not even starting out slowly. He was already pounding away at the child, making his cuts worse and sting. He wrapped his arms around his son, placing his short nails against his chest, digging them into his skin slightly, and then dragging them down to his hips. The boy let out another cry of pain, feeling agony between the new scratch marks and the friction against the cuts. Giovanni returned his nails to the top of the red trail on the boy's front and dragged them down again as he grunted with the pleasure of fucking Silver's tense, wet hole and the sounds of affliction filling the room. Silver panted like mad, the feelings beginning to mess with his head in a big way. It hurt. He was feeling nothing but pain. Somehow though, he was beginning to enjoy it. He was still letting out sounds of pain between pants, but he felt like he could let out a moan at any moment. Giovanni scraped his nails down the boy's torn flesh once more and that moan finally escaped. The man let out a short chuckle, obviously enjoying his son's confused reaction. He thrust in deeper, harder and at a slightly different angle, he knew the child's body very well and this was confirmed as the boy almost screamed in ecstasy. He continued to pound at that spot, looking down at the child's bleeding back with joy, knowing that he's marked the boy in more places than just there. Giovanni growled and grunted as he thrust, getting close to his climax, and Silver's moans weren't helping him any – '_shit_, the kid's moaning like a fucking porn star' he thought. Silver continued to moan loudly, occasionally moaning the word 'Dad' to really mess with the man's mind. He was no longer making any sounds of pain, it had all transformed into sick, twisted pleasure, and he remembered why he loved this so much. Finally, with one loud call of 'Dad!' the child came onto the bloody sheets, panting and exhausted despite his day of sleeping. Giovanni thrust in a few more times after Silver had cum, riding it out, before he also spilled his seed into his son. The boy hissed at the feeling of the salty fluid seeping into his cuts, but it didn't dull his pleasure at all. The man pulled out of the child, his cock slick with blood, and redressed himself, leaving the boy on the bed to regain his breath and gather the energy to move. His dark eyes flitted over the petite child's lean form, they hovered over the deep 'R' carved into his back; it was going to scar, definitely. Then his gaze dropped to the boy's lower half, the blood and cum was mixing on his thighs, over the cuts that adorned them, and on the bed. He watched, now fully dressed, as the boy moved in a painful and sore way, to his knees, looking around for his clothes. The man could now see the red lines he'd scratched into the child's front, the lines were bleeding, but they'd heal – they were only a temporary marking. He approached the boy again, gaining his attention as he neared. He leaned towards him, brushed the matted hair from his neck, and touched the bruising skin with his lips. The flesh across his throat was already darkening from when Giovanni was choking him earlier, and also from the kisses and bites he'd covered the side of his neck with. The boy really was a pathetic sight – naked, bleeding and obedient.

"I'm getting back to work," he stated, moving away from his son, "get to training as soon as your dressed," he finished the sentence as he left the room, not giving Silver the option to talk back. Silver sighed, his head had stopped hurting, but he was still feeling groggy and hungry and used. He got out of the bed stiffly, collecting his regular clothes from the wardrobe and getting dressed as quickly as he could. He cleaned himself up a little in the bathroom before he left to head to the training room.

XxxX

Hrm…yes…I like torture scenes…do you? Tell me in the reviews! Another long chapter, so next update on...Wednesday.


	5. Leave

Reddragon67: Gold shall return very shortly! _Very_ shortly. I'm glad these shippers are fictional! All het shippers should be! :P Or just about. Haha, you probably should! I feel a bit odd having written this!

Thundercat1: Yup, aptly named! Giovanni is a mean, mean person!

Ihasanaccountbutcantlogin: Giovanni is a hardened man! Maybe he does feel remorse…maybe?

XxxX

Later, in the evening, Giovanni had dropped by to the training room Silver was in to inform him that due to his earlier behaviour, he had to train for longer, so he wasn't getting dinner. Silver obeyed his order, not wanting to piss him off again today. Once he was done with his training, it was late and he felt like he was going to faint, he headed to their 'house'. He saw his father in the living room, so he wandered in and sat beside him. He hadn't sat down all day, so when he did he remembered that he'd been hurt _there_ and winced, cursing himself for forgetting. Giovanni's cold eyes glanced at the boy after hearing his sounds and for once they actually held something like…regret? Without warning the man wrapped his arms around the shoulders of his son, pulling him close to his chest. Silver paused, trying to work out why his father was being nice all of a sudden, but shrugged it off and nuzzled into his chest happily.

"You're such a good boy, Silver," the man finally spoke. His words caught the boy by surprise.

"I…I am?" he questioned into his father's chest still. 'But you had to punish me for not being good earlier today?'

"Yes, you are and don't forget that," he held the child closer to himself. Silver was beginning to worry, why was he saying these things? "I want you to leave," he finally got to the point, releasing his son from his grasp.

"Leave?" Silver blinked, he couldn't be serious!

"I'm not good for you," he looked at the boy's scabbed lip, "I'm going to end up killing you, I know I will," he admitted, still watching Silver with a serious expression. Silver looked down at the sofa they were sitting on, somewhere he knew that too. He always had done.

"I know," he nodded, looking back up at Giovanni's oddly concerned expression.

"I want you to leave here – only for a little while," he quickly added after seeing Silver quickly become sad at the idea, "I'll call you when I want you to come back."

"Why do you want rid of me?" Silver whispered, his eyes feeling hot again.

"I don't want to kill you," he stared intently at his son's face, "so leave _now_, before I do!" he bellowed, rising to his feet. Silver jumped to his feet and bolted to the living room door, looking at Giovanni, feeling like he'd been…betrayed.

"I'll see you later, then," Silver gave a weak wave before running to and out of the front door. Once outside, he slumped down the wall and gave in to the tears that wanted to fall. He didn't want his father to see the state that simply kicking him out put him into. He may be treated horribly, but he chose to go back to him – he chose to live this way! He stood up, sniffling and wiping away the last of his tears and called out his Murkrow to take him somewhere he didn't think he'd ever be going back to – New Bark.

He landed outside the door of the familiar house. He took a deep breath and knocked at the door a few times. It occurred to him that it was late, and Gold was a heavy sleeper, so Silver figured he'd pretty much have to attack the door to get the attention of his former boyfriend. Gold woke with a start upon hearing chaos rain down on his front door. He cowered in his bed. 'Every time this happens, Mum's away! Every time!', then he remembered the first time this happened. 'Silver!' He leapt out of bed and ran downstairs, wanting to answer the door before he changed his mind. He swung open the door, a huge grin on his face as his eyes came to rest on the boy he'd hoped it was.

"Silver!" he cried with excitement. 'Silver's _here_!' he'd been hoping that he'd see the redhead again after their brief encounter before.

"I shouldn't be here," Silver looked at the ground. He hated how happy Gold was to see him, he didn't want to destroy Gold's hopes, he felt like he should just leave. 'Why did I even come here?'

"Don't leave," Gold's voice lacked its normal cheerfulness and instead was completely serious with a little desperation. Silver's eyes snapped up to lock onto those brilliant ones he'd been away from for so long.

"I…I won't," he took a step into the house to prove his point. Gold wasted no time in closing the door behind him.

"Why are you here?" he asked, spinning Silver round to face him, inspecting him for injuries like last time. He noticed the fresh scab on his lip, and his eyes seemed redder and puffier than he remembered, but nothing major.

"Dad told me to leave," his gaze dropped back to the ground as he tried to keep his remaining tears behind his eyelids.

"Why?" Gold took Silver's hand gently and led him into the living room, like he had done before, and sat him down on his sofa. He sat beside his ex-lover.

"He was worried that he'd…hurt me," Silver decided against using the word 'kill', that would inspire unneeded worry.

"He was worried about that?" Gold spat, "he hasn't been worried before."

"It's not like that," Silver tried to reason, but his argument fell short. It was true that Giovanni wasn't concerned with the boy's health, just his life.

"Okay," Gold accepted, not wanting to annoy Silver when he hasn't spoken to him for so long. "Why did you come _here_?" Silver thought this question through for a moment – he had been questioning that himself.

"I didn't know where else to go," he quietly admitted, staring at his hands on his lap. "It's okay, right?" he quickly asked, glancing up to meet Gold's eyes.

"Of course," Gold nodded, his trademark grin across his face. "I'm just so glad to see you properly," his mind flashed back to the last time they met. Silver had avoided his declaration of love and shoved him away before running off. Gold wanted to tell the redhead again that he loved him, but didn't want to frighten him off again.

"Sorry about before," he fidgeted a little, not knowing what to say about that incident. Gold just nodded in response.

"Are you tired?" Gold finally asked, breaking the silence that had formed between them. Silver nodded, so Gold led him up to his room, finding him the pyjamas he'd borrowed the last time he'd visited.

"I'll get changed in the bathroom," Silver insisted, grabbing the clothes and leaving the room before Gold could try to change his mind. The raven-haired boy sighed and got into his bed. He presumed Silver wouldn't mind sharing his bed, they had done before anyway. 'But that was different. We were together then,' he thought sadly, wishing that Silver could still return his feelings. After a few minutes Silver walked back into the bedroom wearing the borrowed clothing. He folded up his own clothes and put them down neatly in the fairly untidy room. He looked over at the bed that Gold was occupying, though he'd shuffled up to edge, suggesting that Silver should join him. Silver climbed into the bed with Gold without a word, burying himself into the duvet.

"Goodnight Silver," Gold whispered, snuggling deeper into his bed.

"Night," Silver murmured back sleepily. It didn't take long for the pair to fall asleep. The next morning they were awakened by the bright morning sun filling the room. Gold opened his large eyes, and then narrowed them in an attempt to make sense of what was in front of him. Then he realised what he was looking at. He had a face full of messy red hair. A smile spread across his lips as he remembered that Silver had come back in the middle of the night, and that he'd stayed the whole night. He inhaled the scent that he'd missed deeply; shuffling a little closer to Silver's sleeping form. Or so he thought. "What are you doing?" the 'sleeping' boy asked, spinning round to come face to face with Gold _very_ closely.

"N-nothing," Gold stuttered, flying back across the bed as if he _hadn't_ just been sniffing his ex.

"Sure," Silver huffed, lacking the bother to extract the real answer from him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, changing the topic as smoothly as he could.

"Yeah," Silver nodded into the pillow lazily. Neither of them moved for a while.

"Uh…Silver?" pale eyes opened properly, meeting Gold's expectant ones.

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"I need to get out of the bed to get food," Gold pointed to his position of the bed. "Now, unless you want me to crawl over you, you're going to have to move," he grinned jokingly. Silver sighed, a happy sigh, upon seeing Gold's optimistic face beaming at him again, like it always used to. 'Have I…missed him?' he wondered to his own surprise. Silver got out of the bed in one fast motion, not wanting to think about it too deeply. He had, however, forgotten about the marks his father had left on him. He inwardly cursed his careless movement, trying not to let on that he was injured. Gold got out of bed after him, not quite as quickly, and headed to the kitchen with Silver in tow. "What do you want?" Gold asked, looking through his cupboards to see what he had. As if on cue, Silver's stomach let out a loud rumble, embarrassing him and causing his face to flush pink.

"Anything's good," he mumbled, not looking at Gold who was currently giggling at him.

"You're hungry then," Gold laughed as he found some cereal – he figured the faster it could be eaten, the better.

"Yeah, I didn't eat anything yesterday," he sighed. 'It's not like I was ever given enough to eat, though'.

"Here," he turned around and handed Silver a bowl filled to the brim with cereal and milk.

"Thanks," he grunted, almost mesmerised by the large portion of food. He noticed Gold was just standing eating his, so Silver copied it. It felt odd to stand and eat. Silver had thought he was hungry before he started eating – as it turns out, he had no idea how starving he really had been.

"You seemed to enjoy that," Gold laughed, shoving both the bowls and spoons into the dishwasher. Silver nodded quickly, embarrassed by his ravenous behaviour. The two soon headed upstairs to get changed, Silver still insisting to change in a separate room. Once they were washed and dressed they were both sitting on the sofa in Gold's living room, watching Aitaro and Sneasel play. "They haven't seen each other in a long time too," Gold sighed, seeing the two happily reunited gave him a warm feeling in his stomach reminding him that Silver was back too.

"They seem glad to see each other," he noted, leaning forward slightly. Gold leaned in towards him, his bright eyes wide with curiosity. Silver glanced sideways at his friend, wondering what he was doing. The brightly clothed boy raised his hand, causing Silver to involuntarily flinch, and swept the hair away from his neck, pushing the collar of his jacket down at the same time. His eyes widened at the bruise stretching across his entire throat, along with a multitude of smaller love-bites littered over the side of his neck. Gold had seen a part of the long bruise above his collar, and had just remembered to investigate it. Silver realised with dread what Gold was looking at.

"What is this?" he asked in a serious tone, still staring wide eyed at the mark.

"N-nothing!" the redhead swatted Gold's hand away hastily, sweeping his hair back over his neck.

"That wasn't 'nothing'!" his voice began to rise, "Has Giovanni been hurting you?" he asked, his voice more gentle and large eyes soft. Silver bit his lip nervously, wincing (again) when he forgot it was hurt. This didn't help his argument, so he settled for being silent. "He has?" Gold slouched in his seat, sadly watching Silver.

"Y-yeah," he mumbled, not really wanting Gold to hear him.

"Why did you go back to him?" Gold asked, leaning towards Silver, "Why did you stay with him?" he was nearly shouting now, sitting on the edge of his seat. Silver got to his feet, not wanting to feel threatened by _Gold_.

"I don't know!" he spoke loudly through gritted teeth. How did Gold not get that this was an unresolved issue?

"Why…" Gold muttered quietly, before gaining the courage he needed to get to his feet too and shout at Silver, "Why did you leave me?" Silver was stunned momentarily by the question.

"I don't know," he quietened down, staring at his boots. 'I wasn't sure if I was alive or dead…'

"What the hell has been going on in your head?" he continued to yell.

"I don't know!" Silver looked up at Gold as he shouted back, tears falling from his eyes. Gold stopped when he saw that. He walked over to Silver, watching as the boy flinched a second time, and pulled the boy into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Gold breathed, running his fingers through his blazing red hair. Silver just stayed still, letting his tears fall onto Gold's red hoodie. He had missed the other boy, the comfort he could bring, even if he was short-tempered. "I love you," he finally whispered, hoping that Silver wouldn't freak out.

"I love you too," came the muffled reply. Gold paused, registering what had just been said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked with a big, stupid grin across his face. Silver nodded against his chest.

"Yeah," he sighed back, drying the last of his tears with the back of his hand. Gold's face was suddenly a lot closer to his, as his lips were gently pressed against Silver's sore ones. He hadn't been kissed gently in a long time, normally his father was aggressive about it, shoving his tongue into the boy's mouth immediately, but Gold kept his lips together, just giving Silver a soft, loving peck.

"I'm so glad you're back," he fondly whispered against Silver's lips as he pulled away. Silver nodded. 'At least until I get bored again, I guess,' he bitterly thought. The next days that passed were…peaceful, for once. Gold took it easy on Silver, accepting that he didn't want to change in front of him. He didn't demand that he and Silver do anything, Silver didn't seem particularly up for anything anyway. Gold assumed that he'd already been used like that enough, he hardly even wanted to kiss him, but Gold blamed his damaged lip for that (which he kept re-biting, which wasn't helping it heal). Then, one night, everything changed.

XxxX

Next update on Saturday.


	6. Captivity

Ihasanaccountbutcantlogin: Gold's a very forgiving person! That and he'd been thinking about Silver since he went away, despite wanting to forget him after that brief encounter, so as soon as Silver turns up, he's not going to want to chase him off. Plus he's aware Silver's unstable, so yeah. Oh, Giovanni is pretty bonkers. I've seen that youtube video before! (It's on my favourites or liked, or something) It amuses me greatly. xD

Thundercat1: Giovanni just likes to keep it hidden. Haha, glad to know that little cliff-hanger has been grating on you! Scared Gold is a win.

XxxX

Both boys jolted awake in their shared bed. It was past midnight and there was a crazy battering on Gold's front door. Gold looked over at Silver, making sure it wasn't him at the door. Gold just wanted to stay in bed and cower under his covers, but Silver had other ideas. He leapt to his feet and darted through the door, quickly heading downstairs. Gold figured it was best to chase after Silver, but much slower. He had crept outside of the bedroom when he heard the clattering of wood hit the floor. He gasped, realising the door had just been broken in, and now he _really_ didn't want to go downstairs.

"The fuck are you doing here?" he heard Silver growl. Gold made his way to the top of the stairs, his body trembling with fear.

"We've come to get you," the other voice replied confidently. Gold couldn't yet see what was going on, he was trying to gain the balance to start down the stairs.

"Why? Dad said he'd call me when he wanted me back," Silver snarled fiercely at the intruder, holding his ground. That made Gold stop altogether. 'Silver was going to go back to Giovanni when he called? So he was only using me as a place to stay until he could go back! Why would Silver want to go back to that man?' Gold's head was full of thoughts, each buzzing around his brain trying to be voiced.

"Giovanni doesn't call the shots anymore kid," the other gloated. Gold could hear movement, like some sort of fight.

"What are you talking about? He retired?" Silver yelled back, obviously moving around at the same time.

"Yeah, let's say he 'retired'," the voice mocked at him.

"Let me go!" he shouted, "Gold!" he called out, snapping Gold out of his trance. He tried to run down the stairs, but was still shaky and fell down them instead, landing at the bottom of the stairs with a loud thump.

"What an idiot," the voice laughed, "You expect that to save you?" he continued to snicker at the clumsy boy. Gold scrambled to his feet, taking in the scene in front of him. Some guy with green hair wearing the black Team Rocket uniform complete with a hat held Silver's wrists behind his back, the other hand around the boy's waist, restricting his movement completely.

"Get away from him!" Gold growled, getting himself ready for a scuffle.

"I don't think so," he smirked; "Koffing!" he commanded, the purple Pokémon appeared floating in the air behind Gold. He spun around quickly, but not before it had released a thick smokescreen. He heard movement; he tried to follow it but ended up tripping over a load of splintered door. By the time the smoke had faded, he was left alone in his house with no sign of Silver, the unknown Rocket, or the purple smog Pokémon.

"Damn it!" he screamed into the air, punching the wall to let out some of his frustrations. His anger soon turned to tears though, as he sat on his knees and sobbed.

"Get away from me!" Silver yelled, kicking at the Rocket's shins and knees as best he could in the awkward position. Silver managed to get a good kick in, causing his attacker to curse loudly and release him.

"Bastard!" the man hissed, recovering quickly and chasing after the boy who was attempting to flee. He smirked and leaped at the child, knocking him to the floor and pinning him down. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way," he chortled, sitting on the back of the wriggling boy. He clamped his hands together and raised them up, and then he brought them down fast on the back of the child's head. He grinned as the movement below him stopped. He slid off his black gloves and took out the weights he kept in them for such occasions and slipped them into his pocket, putting his gloves back on. He stood up and scooped up the unconscious boy, flinging him over his shoulder and heading back to base. Objective complete.

He could hear the buzzing of voices talking around him, though he couldn't make out any of the words, just noises. Everything felt like it was spinning in his head, he kept his eyes closed, trying to regain some sort of composure first. He tried to move his hands to rub at his eyes, but found that he couldn't move them. He weakly tugged again, realising that something was securing his hands behind his back. He was vaguely aware that he was lying on his front on a cold, hard floor. It wasn't carpet or wood, but maybe stone or metal? He finally fluttered his eyes open, trying to focus on his surroundings. He made a groan of discomfort as he attempted to move, gaining the attention of his capturers.

"The kid's finally awake," the voice from before grunted. He felt something grab the bindings on his wrists and yank the boy to his knees in one, rough movement.

"It's about time," the man behind him spoke, his voice was also familiar. After blinking a few times, things started getting clearer to the boy. There was the Rocket from before with the green hair and hat standing in front of him looking pretty disinterested with the whole situation. Silver recognised the man as one of his father's executives, his name was Proton and he had a reputation for being one of the cruellest members of Team Rocket, second only to Giovanni himself. Another man was standing with Proton, a man with a slouching, lazy posture, dark eyes and purple hair complete with a purple beard. He looked pretty amused, a half-hearted grin playing on his thin lips. Silver noticed the capsules on his belt and wondered what they were for, but then he remembered who that guy was. He was another executive and a master of disguise, Petrel. "You're probably wondering what you're doing here, right?" the voice behind him spoke again. Silver remembered that voice and exactly who it belonged to, the final male executive, Archer. Silver nodded in response to his question, still recovering from having been knocked out earlier.

"Well we figured that even though your Dad's not in charge anymore, it'd still be fun to keep you around," Petrel grinned a little wider, taking a couple of steps towards the child. 'That's right,' Silver thought back to when he was being caught by Proton, 'Dad…retired?'

"Why isn't he in charge?" Silver asked, keeping his eyes fixed on Petrel.

"Proton didn't tell you?" Archer seemed surprised. Proton smirked and tilted his hat.

"I hadn't, but I'd be more than happy to tell him now," he purred, walking over to Silver and crouching down so that he was face-to-face with the child. "We've overthrown Team Rocket."

"You overthrew Giovanni?" Silver's eyes widened. 'Dad's way stronger than these guys though…something must have happened!'

"Well, it's easy to overthrow a dead man," Proton snickered, satisfaction evident on his face as he watched Silver's eyes widen further, his mouth fall agape.

"W-what?" he stuttered in disbelief. Proton laughed loudly, falling back so that he was sitting down facing the boy still.

"You really had no idea?" he giggled, trying to calm himself and speaking seriously. "The night he kicked you out!" he tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't keep the cruel chuckles to himself. "We went to check on him the following morning when he hadn't come out of the house and we found him!" he took a couple of deep breathes to settle his laughter so he could continue in a gravely serious tone. "We found him…hanging. He hung himself in his room with an escape rope," his smirk spread across his face again in child-like glee.

"N-no," Silver whispered, "you're lying!" he shouted, keeping the tears that wanted to fall behind his eyes. "There's no way he'd…he'd…" his strength quickly dissipated as he slouched over, tears dripping from his eyelashes. Silver growled as he heard Proton's laughter ring through the room again.

"But he did kid! Kicked you out and killed himself, so we could take over! Team Rocket will be glorious under _our_ rule. Arianna's already out at work in Kanto," Silver didn't want to hear this. He kept his eyes glued to the ground, watching his tears splash against the stone floor. 'Was it my fault?' he silently asked himself, 'maybe he felt bad for punishing me so hard…so he got rid of me so he could end his own life? I know his 'nice' self hates what he does to me sometimes, but why would he do this? Why…' he was shaken out of his thoughts by Proton suddenly moving to stand.

"I thought you _loved_ my father's ruling, Archer," Silver spoke quietly, trying to keep the sobs out of his voice.

"Yes, and what better way to show my respect to him than by taking over his organisation?" the blue haired man reasoned smugly, staying true to his loyalty. The man was dead; it was _his_ time to shine as the 'new Giovanni'.

"Why am I here?" he asked, he knew this question had been vaguely answered: 'it'd be fun to keep you around', but what did that mean? He was the technical heir to Team Rocket, now that his father was dead Team Rocket was his to control, not theirs. So why would they bring him back here?

"Now that Giovanni's gone, we figure that now you're _our_ dog," Proton hummed, his smirk firmly in place.

"Dog?" the child asked, struggling to understanding the meaning of the phrase. He flickered his eyes around the room, glancing at all the men in the room, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Yep," Proton nodded, running his tongue over his teeth, "you will be to us what you were to him," Silver could feel his hot breath against his face; his breathing began to stagger in his chest. There's no way he meant what he thought he meant…right? Silver was really starting to miss Gold. The child stared wide-eyed at the man whose face was very, _very_ close to his. Then the executive pushed his lips roughly against Silver's, causing the child to make a sound of unpleasant surprise. Proton made the most of his surprise, forcing his tongue past the boy's lips into his unwilling mouth. Silver tried to resist the man, pushing his own tongue against Proton's. Unfortunately Proton used that to rub his tongue against Silver's fighting one, making a satisfied humming sound into the boy's mouth. He felt Archer move behind him, Silver guessed that the man had moved lower – he may be kneeling or crouching behind him, still holding the rope around his wrists tightly. Proton broke the kiss, looking at the boy with some sort of pride, it made the boy shudder. Then he felt a hand from behind him sneak under his pyjama top, groping at the skin beneath. He let out a whimper; he _really_ didn't want this to happen. The child tried to shift his body away from Archer's hand, but his movement was restricted, so it was reduced to a twitch.

"Now, now, don't be like that," he growled into the boy's ear, "you weren't like that before," the executive snickered in self-satisfaction. Silver shook his head.

"I was drunk, it wasn't like this at all!" he protested weakly, his body wracking with sobs still. This was too much for the boy of fourteen to take in – his father (whom he was in some sort of intimate relationship with) had killed himself and now three of the four new commanders were going to use him the way his father used to.

"Oh, so you'd only do me if you're drunk," he hissed, nipping sharply the tip of the boy's ear, making him wince loudly. Proton, getting bored, reached out lazily for the buttons of the boy's top, undoing them slowly and pushing it down his arms, the restraints stopping him from being able to remove it completely. Petrel was just standing there, overlooking the scene with his lazy grin across his lips, patiently waiting for his role. He felt Proton's un-gloved, cold fingers touch his sides as the man pushed back the remains of his top, exposing his bare chest and stomach to the room. He felt heat build in his cheeks at the feeling of multiple pairs of eyes on him.

"Looks like someone got here first," his fingers stroked down the pale red lines of the healing nail marks leading down the child's chest to just above his pelvis. "Who was it, hm?" he leant towards the boy's other ear, the one away from Archer. "Your Daddy?" he teased, running his fingers along the marks again. The boy tried to cringe away from the green-haired man, but found himself closer to Archer as a result.

"Well?" Archer urged, making the child feel surrounded. He just clamped his eyes shut and nodded frantically.

"Little freak," Proton growled, baring his teeth, pinching one of the boy's nipples roughly. Silver made a noise somewhere between discomfort and unwilling enjoyment, causing his blush to intensify, becoming visible as a pink flush over his cheeks. He heard Proton chuckle in his ear as he continued to roughly fondle both pink stubs, the child grit his teeth, not letting out any noises that would give Proton satisfaction. His stomach felt cold as Archer's hand moved down, his fingers pushing the material of his sleeping trousers and underwear out of the way to touch his lower hip. It didn't take long until he felt Archer's grip of the rope around his wrists loosen and disappear; he moved his arms experimentally but he wasn't able to move much more. Archer reached his newly spare hand round to undo the child's trousers, making them fall slack around his slender form. The teal-haired executive tried to gently raise the boy's hips to a better position, but he resisted, trying to keep his lower body as close to the floor as possible. Archer grunted in annoyance, using both hands to force the boy into the position _he_ wanted. The child was on his knees awkwardly, his body being bent slightly forward so that his hips were forced back. Proton moved away so that he was standing in front of the boy. Archer took this as a sign that he could alter the boy's position further, he grabbed the back of his undone top to pull him up to his feet; his footing was unbalanced due to his trembling body. The executive behind him then shoved his back, fixing his body into a new pose. His vision was obstructed by his red hair; he shook his head to move it back so he could see, glaring tearfully at the smirking man in front of him. Archer's grip on his wrist bindings returned, holding him in this position as his free hand pulled down the back of his underwear, exposing his rear only.

"We'll get to finish it this time," Silver could hear the grin in Archer's voice, his hand roaming over his uncovered flesh. The child heard the clinking of Archer's metal belt being undone and removed, then a short 'zzp' sound, coupled with the one-handed fumbling of a stiff button. After what felt like a few minutes of various sounds, he heard fabric slump to the ground, then the sound of Archer spitting into his hand and the wet noises of him slicking himself up. The underage boy knew these sounds too well. He looked at the floor, eyes closed, tears still slipping down his eyelashes and falling to the floor. The moist hand gripped one of his hips, something warm and rigid pushing against his tense, reluctant entrance. He let out a quiet groan as he felt Archer pushing inside of him, forcing his muscles to move around the intruding flesh. He winced loudly as the man slowly pushed himself in, slowly at first, at least. Then he lost his mercy, thrusting in with one powerful movement, making the child cry out loudly at the top of his lungs. His tears fell faster, streaming down his face. The redhead felt the cuts inside him tear open at the hasty invasion, the stinging of them reopening combining with the pain of the man inside of him. Although Archer had prepared himself, he hadn't prepared himself enough for it to be anything near comfortable for the underdeveloped boy. The teal-haired man began moving back and forth immediately, causing his slightly supported body to move with him. Silver let out more winces and cries of pain as Archer continued moving, he hardly even noticed Proton removing his trousers and underwear in front of him until the man grabbed a fistful of his red hair, pulling his face upwards to face him and pushed his erect manhood against the child's lips. Silver let out another cry of pain; the cock in front of him took this as an opportunity and was pushed into his mouth. The boy made a gurgled, panicked sound in disapproval. Proton kept his hand bundled in the boy's crimson locks, pushing his member further into Silver's mouth and into his throat, making him choke and gag. He tried to struggle against the two men, but to no avail. He tried to make sounds of pain around the cock in his mouth, only to have it shoved in deeper, so he tried to stop making those noises as quickly as he could. He throat tightened around Proton as he tried to get a sob out, but he only ended up choking again. He knew that he would continue to feel very uncomfortable until the executives were done with him, at least for a little while. The child tried to stimulate the hot, hard member in his mouth with his tongue, hoping to make Proton cum and leave him alone. He'd become pretty good at giving blowjobs, if his father's reactions were anything to go by, so it didn't take long to finish Proton off, the executive tightening his grip on the boy's hair, pulling at the boy's scalp painfully, and shot his load into the child's mouth, removing his cock from the boy's mouth. Silver swallowed hard, afraid of what would happen if he didn't. Proton looked greatly satisfied as he pulled up his trousers and moved away, letting Petrel step in front of the child.

"My turn," he grinned, undressing from the waist down. Soon the purple-haired man pushed his cock into the child's mouth, causing him to make a disgruntled sound around it. He sobbed harder as the new piece of flesh was thrust deeper into his mouth. He noticed out the corner of his eye Proton leave the room, probably off to reaffirm his new place in Team Rocket. He tried to endure this treatment for a second time, attempting to keep his sobs and whimpers from passing through his throat while he was used like a common whore. He gave Petrel the same licking he'd given Proton, causing him to cum not too long after, followed shortly by Archer releasing his seed inside of him, making his cuts sting more. He swallowed again as soon as he could, falling back down to his knees once Archer let go of him. The two men quickly redressed and left the room, snickering and talking crudely about him as they left the child alone. Silver didn't have the energy or resolve to even move. He pulled the back of his pants and trousers up to cover himself, before lying on the floor, curling up and sobbing, hoping that Gold would find him soon.

XxxX

Yay, slightly shorter chapter this time! Next update on Wednesday!


	7. Risky

Thundercat1: Yep, putting Silver through hell is one of my favourite things! I fear I may be a little sadistic to my favourite characters, haha!

FailCake: Yay, a new person! Thanks!

IHasAnAccountButCantLogIn: You want Giovanni to live? Reviews have always hated him! Haha!

XxxX

The following day, Silver woke up almost having forgotten what had happened the previous night, though it all came back to him when he couldn't move his arms. He sighed, not moving until he heard someone open the door with a loud morning call. The boy groaned and turned over onto his back, turning his head to see Proton at the door with a glass of water.

"This is for you," he grunted, standing beside the child. He held the glass out over the boy and tipped it upside down, watching joyfully as the colourless liquid fell onto his face. Silver spluttered at the sudden coldness hitting him, his eyes had already snapped shut as a reflex. He opened his eyes in an annoyed way, licking the moisture from his lips, hoping to at least dampen his dry mouth. The executive knelt down on the floor by Silver's feet, his hands grabbing the boy's legs and spreading them apart, crawling into the space made between them. He quickly started grabbing at the child's trousers, and undoing his own, pushing himself into position.

"D-don't!" the redhead cried out, flailing uselessly with his legs until the sudden feeling of the man having fiercely entered him almost paralysed the boy with pain. Newly formed tears flooded down to the floor as he whimpered and yelped in agony, his body shaking with sobs again. His throat felt raw from crying and screaming out like this, but he couldn't hold it back anymore – it hurt _so _much. Proton finished up after making full use of the boy, redressing himself and leaving the crying child alone once more.

Silver assumed it was night, possibly early morning (like 1, or 2 in the morning) since the executives were leaving him alone. Throughout the day, the three men dedicated to making his life hell had 'visited' him, and he'd had more than he could take. He heard the door creak open slowly; hesitantly. This surprised the child; he turned his head as the light from the hall outside the room he was being kept in poured in, bathing him in yellow artificial light.

"Silver?" a familiar, shaken voice asked quietly. Pale, dull eyes widened.

"G-Gold?" he squeaked, feeling as though freedom was close. His best friend…the boy he loved ran to his side, brushed his red hair from his face and watched his pained face with bright eyes full of sympathy. A ghost of a smile appeared on Silver's lips, Gold smiled back in response, wiping away some of the wetness from his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. Then Gold became serious again. He gently eased Silver onto his side so that he could untie the rope binding his wrists together. Gold winced as his eyes fell on the bruised, grazed and rope-burnt skin beneath. Silver got to his feet as quickly as he could, buttoning up his pyjama top at the same time. Gold noticed this and watched Silver carefully, a sad look in his shining eyes.

"Let's go," Gold beamed enthusiastically, earning a sharp nod from the redhead. Just as Gold was about to lead the way something stopped him, a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see Silver nibbling gently on his sore lip.

"I love you," he whispered sincerely, leaning in to kiss Gold. The kiss was gentle and calm despite the situation – a moment of bliss in this newly found hell. Gold was happier than he'd been in ages, even though Silver was in the condition he was in after whatever had happened to him, he was still happy that Silver had genuinely just said that he _loves_ him!

"I love you too," he murmured back, his wide grin stuck on his face. "Now let's go!" he ran off with Silver behind him. He realised quickly that Silver was hurt and couldn't run as fast as normal, so Gold made sure to keep an eye out for the boy.

"What's this now?" a male voice echoed through the hallway.

"Archer," Silver whimpered, watching the teal-haired man in front of them.

"Trying to escape?" he asked playfully.

"Get the hell out of our way," Gold growled, his hand hovering over the Pokéballs on his belt.

"Look what I found!" another voice echoed from behind them.

"Proton," Silver whispered to Gold, trembling already, feeling useless against his capturers.

"So many noises," a final voice complained, shuffling into the hall beside Archer.

"Petrel, good of you to join us," Proton called over the surrounded boys. Without warning Gold grabbed the red and white spheres from his belt and called out his Aipom, 'Aitaro'. Suddenly the hallway was filled with two Koffings and a Golbat, the space becoming cramped. Gold shouted commands at Aitaro, focussing on the Koffings, not wanting to experience another smokescreen.

"Gold!" the boy in question was suddenly shoved to the side as an air cutter attack from the Golbat hit Silver, slashing the thin material covering his upper body. He winced as his skin was sliced by the air propelled at him.

"You alright?" Gold asked, pushing himself away from the wall. Silver nodded quickly at him, letting Gold continue to shout out orders to his trusted Pokémon. Silver decided that he wouldn't just stand around uselessly for this fight and called out his Sneasel, ordering it to use icy wind without hesitation. The frozen air hit the Golbat straight on.

"That's enough! Smog!" Proton yelled out as his Koffing released a dark purple gas that quickly filled the small space.

"Are you crazy?" Petrel shouted at his fellow executive, "in this hall you'll poison us all!" The smog was already getting too thick as everyone tried not to breathe in the toxic gas, making orders impossible to call. The Pokémon took the battle into their own hands (or paws, or wings, or claws), fighting fiercely, none of them wanting to let their masters down. Gold took the opportunity to launch himself at Archer, winding the man and making him take in a deep breath of smog. He quickly cursed and shoved Gold against the wall, hoping to make him breathe too, but failing. Gold kept his cheeks puffed outwards with air, his hand covering his nose and mouth. Silver knew he couldn't hold his breath for long – the moment he was hit, he'd be so hurt by it that he'd have to gasp or wince or generally inhale. He thought for a moment, and then had an idea. He grabbed a Pokéball, throwing it into the air. The light cleared revealing his Murkrow flying above them, still in the smog. Silver threw himself at Archer, prying the man away from Gold. He turned to him and inhaled deeply, trying not to choke on the foul tasting, thick smog in the air. Gold's eyes widened at the redhead's action, his brain ticking over, trying to understand why he'd do that.

"Murkrow, take Gold outside!" he shouted, the scraggly bird obeying straight away. Gold grabbed the leg of it like Silver always does, recalled Aitaro while he was in the air and let the Pokémon fly through the halls until he ended up outside in the clean air. He landed on the ground and took in a big lungful of air. The black creature landed on his hat limply, Gold then remembered that it was poisoned. And so was Silver.

"Don't worry Murkrow, you'll be healed up soon!" he grinned, knowing that the Pokémon couldn't see him. "Now let's find a way to get Sil…" his sentence was interrupted by a deafening 'boom' sound from the building he had been in – the sound was so loud the ground seemed to shake. Gold snapped his head towards the building, seeing that the area the hallway he'd been in seemed to have…exploded. Thick black smoke rose up from the charred remains of the complex building, the purple smog rising with it. Gold dashed crazily towards it. The orange shapes he'd been able to make out from afar began to become clearer…and hotter. 'Fire!' the boy realised fearfully, panting as he ran as fast as his legs would take him. He arrived at the scene sweating and gasping for breath, but wasting no time in running into the dangerous area. "Silver!" he called out, looking for any sign of his (possible) boyfriend. As his golden eyes darted about, he saw a recognisable figure on the ground. A man with teal hair and wearing white over the top of his standard black Team Rocket uniform was laid out across the ground in a painful and boneless looking way. His eyes were wide open, blood dripping like tears down his face. Gold swallowed hard, resisting the urge to throw up. He walked on a little more, shouting out Silver's name a few more times until he saw another figure. Green hair, a hat not far from him; this man was sprawled on his front, flames licking at and engulfing his feet and legs. Gold hoped he was dead; otherwise he'd be in a lot of pain. He heard a cough not far from where he was, his eyes brightened as he ran towards the source of the noise. Red hair was the first thing that caught his attention. "Silver!" he cried happily, running over to the boy. His eyes opened slightly, he was conscious, but barely. He helped Silver to his feet, the injured boy leaning against him entirely for support. He coughed a few more times, trying to get the smoke out of his body. He was starting to feel the effects of the smog – everything seemed darker and like it was spinning. He felt heat on his skin, yet he was shivering from the cold and pouring with sweat. He clung onto Gold tightly as the boy tried to walk him out of the fire. "Where's Sneasel?" Gold asked, knowing that Silver would be distraught without the dark ice type.

"Here," he struggled to breathe out, gesturing to one of the Pokéballs on his belt.

"Good," Gold nodded, still leading Silver forward. Pale eyes found the figures of the executives, Archer and Proton both lying dead. Finally he saw the last human body he was expecting to see, that belonging to a purple haired man known as Petrel. He'd been near the source of the explosion by the looks of it; his chest had been ripped open by the force of it. Blood had splattered and pooled around him, bones jutting out of him and his insides spilled across the ground. Gold couldn't cope anymore, not with the gory sights or the strong stench of burning flesh. He shoved Silver off of him and threw up. He only stopped when his gut started to hurt and his throat burnt so much it didn't feel like it'd ever get better. He stood up straight again and looked over at Silver, who'd collapsed at some point. His breathing was shallow and strained. Gold picked him up bridal style and ran, Murkrow still happily sitting on his hat. He ran as fast as he could, carrying the boy he loved, to the Pokémon Centre. This brought back memories of when Giovanni had swooped in to fuck up everything. 'Guess everything comes full circle, huh?' he thought to himself meekly. He burst through the automatic doors of the nearest Pokémon Centre, not even knowing which city he was in, gaining the attention of the single nurse standing in the empty room. Unsurprisingly empty – it was probably around 2 in the morning by now. The woman ran towards the two boys, bombarding Gold with questions like 'what happened?' and 'are you hurt?' "He was caught in an explosion," Gold explained in a hurry, "he's been poisoned by smog, he was hurt before this too!" The panicking boy was told to sit in the waiting room while she dealt with Silver. Gold sat in the big empty room with his head in his hands. 'Why is this happening?' he questioned to everyone, to the world, to Arceus itself. 'Why can't Silver and I just be together, why does something always have to happen? Why does Silver do crazy shit that gets him hurt so badly! He could have died…like the other three…' Gold felt his stomach churn again at the thought of those three bodies. He laid down across a few seats and closed his eyes, hoping that the nurse would be kind enough to wake him up when she'd made Silver better.

XxxX

Next chapter should be the last one! 0-0 Next update on Saturday. Review! You know you want to.


	8. Right

Thundercat1: Gore is always good! Hmm, mysteries!

IHasAnAccountButCantLogIn: Haha, he's always behind Silver ;) A sequel to the sequel…might drag it out a little too long, haha!

XxxX

Golden eyes were blinded by the light of the morning sun as he realised that the nurse had not woken him up. He leapt to his feet and darted into the main room, lunging up to the counter.

"How is Silver?" he asked hastily, deeply concerned about the boy he'd come to love _so_ much.

"Come with me," she walked around the counter and towards another area, Gold followed closely behind her. "Both of your Pokémon are healing fine, by the way," she smiled kindly and opened the door to one of the 'hospital' rooms. Gold ran over to Silver's bedside, beaming at his soot-covered face.

"Hey," Silver weakly greeted, watching Gold through half-lidded pale eyes.

"Hey," Gold responded softly, perching on the edge of Silver's bed. The nurse felt so warm watching the two that she decided against mentioning the cuts and slashes and evidence of rape she'd found on the young redhead's body, and instead left the two alone. "What caused the building to blow up anyway?" Gold finally asked, the question playing on his mind.

"I did," Silver admitted, "I grabbed Archer's dagger after I hit him and threw it into an electricity line. It caused a spark which ignited the smog and…boom," he whispered, adding a limp gesture with his hands for 'boom'.

"That was a crazy idea!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Crazy ideas work," Silver reasoned with a too-causal-for-Gold's-liking shrug.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes playfully. There was a moment of silence before Gold leant down and gave Silver a peck on the lips. "I love you anyway," he grinned happily.

"I love you too," Silver smiled a little again, wrapping his arms loosely around Gold's neck and kissing him deeper, enjoying his gentle and loving style of kissing.

After a few days of hospital visits, Gold finally decided to ask what happened to Silver while he was kidnapped by the three executives. Silver was reluctant to say, but Gold urged him on so that he did eventually cave. He explained about what they did, how they raped him whenever they felt like it through the course of the day and how he was treated the first night there. Gold listened patiently, holding his thin, fragile hand through the entire story.

Silver was discharged early from the Pokémon Centre on the condition that he not be too active for a few weeks. The pair were given back their fully healed Pokémon and sent on their way. Silver stayed at Gold's, just like he had been before the executives had taken him away. Silver had developed slight post-traumatic stress disorder, triggered mainly by loud bangs and large fires, so firework night wasn't good. These two triggers would cause him to shake and scream and cry and hide until it was over, but Gold was always there with him, holding him and soothing him with gentle words and loving gestures. The smell of burning would also trigger him, but wasn't a main one – it only sent him into a fit of trembles rather than full blown hysteria. They could easily cope around those conditions though. One night, Gold had been getting a little frisky with his redheaded boyfriend; he'd removed Silver's jacket and top only to find the large 'R' that had been carved into him. Gold had been surprised, but Silver tearfully told Gold everything that happened during that _incident_. That also helped explain why he didn't want to sleep with Gold. He still had cuts and he was still hurt from before. After a few weeks, Gold tried again. Gold was completely naked and Silver only had on his white cargo pants. Gold had whipped them off, but had found the criss-crossed slashes on his inner thighs, most of which had scarred. He had been surprised, but he just smiled at Silver, dispelling the boy's worried expression and continued as if he wasn't bothered by it. Of course Gold was bothered by it – just the idea of someone that Silver loved, his own father, would be so cruel as to scar him physically. It made him sick to the pit of his stomach. A few days after that night, Gold had walked in on Silver crying. He'd been stunned. Silver, cold and stoic Silver, was sat alone in their bedroom crying his eyes out. Gold sat with him and asked him what was wrong, to which Silver just said that he was hideous. Gold had been confused, but the redhead explained about the scars on his body – from the stab wounds to the slashes on his thighs, that he couldn't believe Gold would find him attractive – that no one would ever again. Gold held him tight, rubbed his back, stroked his hair and told him that he loved him. He loved everything about him, and that was all that mattered. Silver knew eventually he'd go mad and get bored of the kindness Gold gave again and get himself into a load more trouble. He just hoped that Gold would wait for him again for when he came to his senses. Then again, he'd taken more than enough abuse this year to do him for his entire life.

That was how the pair continued: Gold adored Silver, no matter how messed up the boy was, he loved him and was always there for him. Silver loved Gold, that much he knew, but he was insane. He'd leave Gold for someone who gave him that…that damned _thrill_. He hated himself – what his body had been reduced to and everything he'd done, he loathed himself. Sometimes he could even understand why his father had picked suicide, but Gold often got him out of these dark moods before he could act impulsively. Gold knew he was unstable and would set him back on the right track. He was terrified of loud noises and fire, he'd think back to the episodes of hysteria he'd slip into and remind himself how weak and pathetic he was. 'Just another couple won' t show,' he'd think to himself when he was alone, alone with the Team Rocket dagger he'd had on him when he'd been kicked out. He'd hidden it in Gold's house, just in case. Gold would rarely notice any new cuts or scars, especially when Silver knew how to hide them. His long-sleeved jacket came in handy for that – and for covering the rope-burns he'd had before. Silver was constantly paranoid that Team Rocket would come after him again; he wouldn't be able to cope with that. He knew he'd never be able to forget Team Rocket, the scarred logo on his back made certain of that. Every time Team Rocket was on the news he'd tear up and think of his father. He missed Giovanni – the child fucking, boy beater he was. But there was no resurrecting the dead. He even wished that he'd never left his father that night, never gone back to Gold. Giovanni might still be alive if he hadn't obeyed. Sometimes Silver would wonder 'what if I killed myself too, would I get to see him again?' Those childish thoughts often plagued him at night. How did death work? Is there another plane, or is that just…_it_? He could hardly bear the thought of _never_ being able to see the man again.

Days out; often Gold would hope that taking Silver somewhere for the day, Ecruteak mainly, would get his mind off of horrible things.

"Sneasel!" the redhead shouted after his agile Pokémon, chasing it through the outskirts of his favourite town. Gold was trying to follow behind him, last he remembered, but he'd been lost a while back, unable to keep pace with the two fit acrobats. The petite child sprang on the creature, finally stopping it. He lifted the small, cold form into his arms, prepared to scold it for running off like that when a figure caught his eye. His pale eyes looked on in disbelief. There was so much he wanted to say, but he seemed to lack the ability to speak them.

"Dad?" he finally choked out, wide eyes still fixed forward.

"Well done," the man before him murmured gently, as if afraid to be heard. "Son, I will always be there to save you, you know that."

"Silver!" Gold called out, panting as he caught sight of his lover in the clearing. Silver spun to face Gold suddenly, then glanced back at the emptiness in front of him. Gone. Again. "Are you okay?" the raven-haired boy asked the distracted redhead. Silver looked back at him, he felt disappointed. More so than he may have ever been.

"I'm fine," he smiled weakly and began to walk back into the town with Gold. 'Well done? What does he mean by that? He'd…save me? Do I need to be saved? Do I need to make myself need to be saved? Is he…watching me? Did I imagine it?' So many questions buzzed around relentlessly in the child's head. For days he could think of nothing else but the peculiar meeting. He wished Sneasel could speak; tell him why he ran that way. But he finally reached a conclusion, he would do something that Gold had been stopping him from doing.

Ecruteak at night was always so calm, almost silent. It wasn't really surprising considering there were no people out at night here. He slowly unzipped his jacket, sliding it off his arms. He folded it neatly and placed it on the ground beside his boots. He took the Pokéballs off of his belt and on top of his jacket. He was going to do this alone, and he wanted Gold and…his Dad to know that he'd chosen to do this. He stared into his reflection in the clear water before him, the lake in Ecruteak where he and Gold had first kissed. He smiled, his mind bathed in simple, happy thoughts as he threw himself into the water. He swam to the very bottom of the lake and sat down, staring upwards. He gathered his resolve and opened his mouth, emptying his lungs. He'd always hated swimming, so he was never very good at it. This was why he knew that as soon as he reached the bottom of the lake and let out his breath, he'd be as good as dead since he wouldn't be able to reach the surface in time. His chest burnt and he wanted to cough and choke. He continuously inhaled the water uncomfortably, his hands clenching into fists to stop himself from flailing uselessly. He felt the water shift around him, but couldn't tell if it was real or not. Then he felt like someone else was there, warmth grabbed him and he felt as if he were moving. Suddenly he was cold, freezing even. He coughed and choked, water flooding up his throat and out through his mouth in painfully. Finally he had been placed on the ground and could see again, and he saw exactly who he'd wanted to save him.

"That was stupid," a gruff voiced huffed at him.

"It worked," he weakly retorted, a gentle smiling playing across his lips. "You said you would save me."

"And you trusted me to this extent?" the man sat beside the boy.

"I wanted to trust you…and it worked," the child lifted himself into a sitting position, his light eyes staring brightly at his saviour. "So…now what?" he asked gently, wanting his father just to take him away again, but for good this time.

"I leave, and you continue your own life," he sighed, gripping his son's hand. "I'm not going to take you away from everything, you don't deserve that."

"So…so you're going to leave again…" Silver whimpered, tightening his hand around his father's.

"I'll stay in contact. Team Rocket thinks I'm dead; I'm going to leave them to their own devices and see what happens. I'll get a house, you can visit, and I'll call you. Be a real father this time."

"Okay," Silver whispered breathlessly. "Let's try that, but don't even think about leaving me again!" he stood sharply on that threat, shoving his Pokéballs back on his belt, slipping his boots back on and putting on his jacket. He was feeling pretty cold.

"I promise," Giovanni smiled at his son and waved him off as the boy called out his Murkrow and flew back…home.

"Where have you been?" Gold asked as Silver walked back into their bedroom. The light was on, so Gold had been waiting for a while. "You're all wet?" he scampered to his feet and stood beside Silver, confirming his theory.

"I went for a swim," he shrugged, "to clear my mind," he smiled and kissed Gold gently.

"Really?" he sceptically asked.

"Really Gold, why would I lie to you?" Gold accepted this, Silver seemed happy and careless, so maybe he really had gone to clear his mind. He slipped back into bed, joined soon after by Silver. "Oh, and Gold," Gold turned round to face Silver, "I love you," he smiled, closing his eyes gently.

"I love you too," Gold whispered back, wrapping his arms around the cold, shivering boy and pulling him close. Things finally seemed…right.

XxxX

Well, that's it! What do you guys think of that?


End file.
